(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel substituted benzamides having useful pharmacological properties, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and to a method for their use.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,252 describes inter alia the preparation and properties of the compound N-(2-diethyl aminoethyl)-2-methoxy-4-amino-5-chlorobenzamide. This compound, which is known by the generic name metoclopramide, has become well established in medical therapy for its useful pharmacological properties, which include activity against emesis and ability to regulate the gastrointestinal function.